


Test

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tested by many things in 1973.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

1973 was a test to Sam in many ways.

It tested his patience as learnt how to deal with the so-called policemen in his team.

It was a test to his ingenuity as he figured out different ways to catch criminals.

It was a test of his beliefs and convictions as he fought against unpleasant attitudes to gender and race.

But one thing he never anticipated was the test to his willpower whenever Gene got that little bit too close. All he wanted to do was reach out or step closer and it took all his resolve to stay still.


End file.
